Not applicable
Not applicable
This invention relates to a tool for removing the insulation from a coaxial cable and installing a coaxial cable connector to the end.
Scissors-like wire strippers are well known. They typically include a pair of lever members having handles and opposing jaws. The lever members are joined together by a pivot pin so that the jaws close by squeezing the handles together. Each jaw includes an oblique cutting edge having one or more semi-circular recesses aligned with corresponding recesses of the opposing jaw. The insulation can be stripped from an insulated conductor by inserting the wire into the appropriate recess, squeezing the handles together and pulling the wire away from the stripper. The recesses allow the insulation to be stripped away without the conductor being cut. A non-notched, bladed section may be provided to cut the conductor and/or insulation.
Such wire strippers can be used to strip away the insulation of multi-conductor wire, such as coaxial cable. Typical coaxial cable includes an insulated inner conductor about which is wound an outer conductor covered by an outer layer of insulation. The outer layer and then the inner layer of insulation can be stripped away at an end of the cable to attach a terminal connector. Typically, a female connector is attached to the stripped end of the cable for mating with a threaded stud mounted to the device to which the cable is being connected, for example, a television.
To attach a connector to the stripped end of the cable, it must be pressed firmly onto the cable so that the outer conductor contacts a threaded collar of the connector, with a sleeve of the connector usually being inserted between the outer sheath conductor and the insulation of the inner conductor. The inner conductor is inserted through the end of the sleeve in the center of the connector. The stripped end of the inner connector extends beyond the end of the sleeve and beyond the end of the connector so that the inner conductor insulation isolates the connector from the inner conductor. The connector cannot be attached to the cable by pressing it against a flat surface because the inner conductor will not be seated properly and/or it may get bent or broken since it extends beyond the connector.
Using conventional wire strippers, it is possible to grip the outside of the connector between the jaws without constraining the inner conductor. However, the grip may be insufficient to hold the connector when it is pressed onto the cable with the necessary force. A tool with a stronger grip, such as a pliers, can be used to hold the connector, but this can still be awkward to handle and risks crushing the connector.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved wire stripper for installing connectors to coaxial cable.
The present invention provides a hand-held wire stripper with a feature for aiding in attaching a connector to a stripped end of an insulated conductor, such as a coaxial cable.
In particular, the wire stripper includes first and second lever members each with an elongated handle and an offset jaw having an oblique cutting edge. The first and second lever members are joined together by a pin so that the cutting edges lie adjacent each other when in a closed position. The jaw of the first lever member includes an aperture sized to receive a coaxial cable connector. The jaw of the second lever member includes a recess of lesser diameter that is located so it can be substantially concentric with the aperture in the first lever member.
In a preferred form, the recess is substantially concentric with the aperture when the wire stripper is in the closed position. A latch pivotally attached to the second lever member has a projection that engages a notch in the first lever member so as to maintain the wire stripper in the closed position.
In another preferred form, the first lever member includes a recessed surface about the circumference of the aperture. The recessed surface has a hexagonal perimeter sized to receive a hexagonal nut of the coaxial cable connector.
In yet another form, the jaw cutting edge of the first lever member includes a first set of incrementally sized recesses opening inwardly. The jaw cutting edge of the second lever member includes a second set of incrementally sized recesses opening inwardly and aligned with the first set. The recesses can be semi-circular or multi-sided so that when the wire stripper is in the closed position the first and second set of recesses form incrementally sized circular or multi-sided (preferably hexagonal) openings. There is one recess for stripping the inner wire insulation, one for stripping the outer insulation from RG59 cable and a third for stripping the outer insulation from RG6 cable. At their tips, the jaws have opposing toothed sections like a pliers.
The invention also provides a wire stripper with multi-sided stripping recesses such that when the jaws are closed the recesses form multi-sided openings. Preferably, the recesses have three sides so that the openings are hexagonal. A method of stripping an insulated conductor using a wire stripper with multi-sided stripping recesses is also disclosed. The method includes closing the jaws about the insulated conductor so that it is disposed in an opening formed by aligned multi-sided recesses in the jaws and rotating the wire stripper with respect to the insulated conductor. Preferably, the wire stripper is rotated with respect to the insulated conductor substantially 90 degrees, such as substantially 45 degrees from the starting position in clockwise and counter clockwise directions.
Thus, the present invention provides a multi-function hand-held wire stripper. The wire stripper can be used to strip the insulation from wires, in particular, coaxial cable. The wire stripper also includes a feature against which a coaxial cable connector can be braced to force the stripped end of a coaxial cable into the connector. The feature has a pair of concentric openings, one to accommodate the connector and one to accommodate an inner conductor of the cable. Furthermore, the wire stripper includes a pliers feature at its tip for crimping the outer shield of the connector against the cable.
These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings.